


Father’s little girl

by Anonymous



Series: Filth [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Incest, Intercrural Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Seteth wants to fuck his little baby girl so bad, so he settles for fucking between her thighs while she’s asleep instead.
Relationships: Flayn/Seteth (Fire Emblem)
Series: Filth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924786
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46
Collections: Anonymous





	Father’s little girl

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags before you read, thank you.

“Father,” Flayn murmured deep in her sleep. 

The thought of her dreaming about him made Seteth happy. He brushed his fingers over her tiny mouth, feeling how small it was beneath his fingertips. He wanted to cover it with his own and kiss her senseless. Wanted to feel her sigh and moan against him, his beautiful little girl. 

He wanted to slip his cock between her small lips and fuck that tiny heat that was her mouth and feel her choke on the fullness of his cock. He wanted to feel her choking and barely holding back tears as he came down her throat. To see her moaning for her father and begging him to fuck her and use her slutty little cunt and fill her with his cum. He wanted to hear his little girl begging for him to fill her up and breed her. 

He wanted her so much he was so hard with and was rutting his hard erection against her as she slept. Someday he’ll get to breed his beautiful baby girl and fill her up with his semen but that day wasn’t today. For now he slicked up the insides of her thighs with his leaking precum and positioned her just so before he started thrusting imagining that he was inside of her. 

He loved using her body like this while she slept. She was so responsive despite being fast asleep, making all sorts of noises as she clung to him. The insides of her thighs were so soft and warm they felt heavenly as he rubbed his erection against them, his grip on her hips tightened. He was probably going to leave bruises which will leave Flayn mystified in the morning. Every time she complained about the pain he’ll remember the night before. That thought alone was almost enough to get off. 

Soon her pussy was dripping wet, her body clearly getting turned on by the friction of Seteth’s cock rocking against even in its unconscious state. 

“Flayn!” Seteth groaned and then he kissed her. Her mouth was so small and he relished in the feeling over it and slipped in his tongue to taste her. She moaned at the intrusion which turned Seteth on even more and he thrusted even harder feeling he was nearing his completion. 

Seteth slipped his hands under her flimsy little nightgown to feel his baby girl’s little breasts. There were so small and soft and fit perfectly in his hands. Flayn sighed blissfully at the touch and Seteth cock started throbbing at the sound. 

“Father?” Flayn’s eyes fluttered open and it was like that while staring into his daughter’s trusting eyes heavy with sleep that Seteth came painting the insides of her thighs white with his cum moaning her name. That was so hot. 

“Father, what’s going on?” Flayn asked confused and not quite awake. “Why am I wet?”

“Don’t worry, love,” Seteth murmured soothingly, casting a magic spell on her under his breath. “Just go back sleep. I’ll take care of it.”

Her eyes fluttered shut again the spell dulling her senses and in the morning she’ll wake with no memory of what happened the night before or what her father did to her every night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed to get this off my chest, I’ve been thinking about them nonstop. Might write a follow up where she catches him in the act and joins him depending on the feedback.


End file.
